Survival of the fittest
by IWantToBeFamous.sasusaku
Summary: Sakura a normal teenager till the world takes a turn for the worst. Join Naruto and the gang as they get chased by Zombie. Almost get eaten alive, and lose someone dear to there heart. Everything's fun and games until someone gets hurt. Modern-Au
1. Chapter 1

Survival of the fittest

* * *

This story is solely based on Sakura's story I made a spinoff of this story in Sasuke's Pov.

* * *

I was a typical teenager, oh except for the fact that my mother was a doctor at a young age I started to study in doctoring. I am a genius since I was eight years old I was taught to be a doctor, my boyfriend dumped me. Oh yeah a zombie apocalypse started two years ago. So that's what leads me to where I am now stabbing a zombie with a kitchen knife. I felt my grip slip on the handle of the knife as my hand ran across the blade of the knife. It was bleeding pretty badly but I had no time to think about it I grabbed the kitchen knife and ran. Making my way to a local Wal-Mart, I immediately checked for zombies, I walked behind the counter to find a hand gun. I picked it up I then went to the outdoor area of the store and found some rope I then found some none perishable food. I then made my way to the drug department. I examined the cut on my hand it appeared to need stitches so I cleaned it and stitched it up to the best of my ability in so much pain right now. I then grabbed the Kentucky delux It would be my first drink of liquor ever I downed it back as it burned the back of my throat. Then I heard the groan of a walker, that's what I called zombies because that's all they ever do, I quickly opened up the fire exit and made a break for it. I felt something or someone grab me and spin me around. The next thing I knew I was staring into the most beautiful eyes of the most handsome man in the world. That's not saying much since the rest of them are **ZOMBIES**. But I swear if we were in the world we used to be in he is still the most beautiful man ever. He has dark raven hair, black eyes, He has flames tattooed up and down his arms. I looked over towards his company and that's when the pain appeared in my hand again. I lifted the bottle to my lips as I chugged it back It tasted awful but I needed it.

"The one bloody girl we find and she's an alcoholic," Said a blonde haired blue eyed man.

"She's not a drunk she been bite," said the guy moving backwards.

"I wasn't bite," I said harshly.

"Then what is this," He said showing the stitches.

"What happens when you mix zombies and kitchen knives," I said pulling my hand from his when a walker started to come our way I took out my knife and just like Tenten showed me tossed it at his head.

"Saks," I heard what sounded like tenten's voice.

"Tinnie," I said cheerfully "Hina, pig," I ran pulling them into a hug.

"Who's the hunks," Ino a bright blonde said.

"Look girls as much as we'd love to listen to you stand here and talk a hoards coming," said the blonde man.

"Neji turn off the sirens lets go we'll file this one under fail," the dark haired man said as he grabbed my wrist pulling me to the car. The girls followed the guys and I to the car the dark haired guy pulled me into his lap.

"Everyone's in lets go," said the blonde I was uneasy about sitting in his lap I started to move a little to get comfortable I leaned against the window.

"What are we gonna do with the girls," said the guy beside me he had a ponytail shaped as a pineapple he had Ino on his lap.

"We need a bigger means of transport," said the other brown haired guy his hair was in a longer ponytail with pearl eyes he had Tenten on his lap. The blonde haired boy had Hinata in her lap she looked to almost be passed out, there was another guy in the front he had white hair he was driving.

"Cousin Neji-kun," Hinata said.

"How'd you survive," the guy with Tenten on his lap.

"Sakura and Tenten," she said.

"The first two weeks of the apocalypse were crazy everybody killing everybody," I said solemnly.

"I'm Tenten by the way," she said "I was at a military base my father he was an army instructor I wanted to be exactly like him so I spent days training in every kind of weaponry you could think of."

"Before the apocalypses I was a prodigy in training to be a doctor," I said "I am Sakura If I get lucky I spend most days with a telescope trying to figure out a cure."

"Ino is the name I spent my days dating," she said "and Hinata is correct if it wasn't for Forehead and Ten we'd be dead."

"It was like a scene from a horror movie my baby sisters crib was turned over she moaned in hunger my Stepfather and mother were nowhere in sight," I said " I ran out the door I spent days beating zombies brains in with a baseball bat I made it to Florida hoping to find my father and younger brother but In a note they wrote that they went to Maine. That's where I met Tenten," I explained.

"I had narrowly escaped the hordes of zombies they called Military camps," Tenten said, "I was injured from the bobbed wire on the top of the fence. I bleed for days I was in need of stitches and Saks had the fuel supply of energy to beat down several zombies. She stitched me up and protected me till I could move on my own then we set out to Maine."

"That's where they found me," Hinata said "I hid for days away from the zombies."

"She was in the house my father was suppose to be at she even gave me the message of where he was suppose to be. We had big hearts I couldn't leave her," I said.

"So we set out to our next location there was a note that said he gave up and that she was probably dead," Tenten said.

"They found me at a mall," Ino said.

* * *

This is all I got for the first chapter thank you for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Survival of the fittest

Second chapter yay! Thanks to sandypooh561 who reviewed this is my first fanfic and would love to hear your review.

We made it to an old school which would work for a place to stay for the night. Then all the sudden I heard moaning from the next hallway. The guys were making out pallets for the night, I looked down the dark hallway as I saw a walker with red hair it started moving towards me. That's when I saw the tattoo on the side of its lifeless dull grey neck. That's when I remembered where I saw it before my father had got it two weeks before the first attack. I felt myself burst in tears as he grabbed my hand, I couldn't help but think this is the first time my father held me hand. We didn't have a good relationship especially after my twin brother died when I was eight. Bang! He fell lifelessly to the ground I felt myself sink to the ground. I heard what were you thinking to an Oh my god I think she got bite. I cried for the first time since Daiki my twins death I felt arms on my waist as they tried to pull me back.

"No," I yelled as I tried to get back to him "no," I broke free.

"That's her father," Hinata said softly as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder "I've only seen pictures of him in the house where I stayed." She seemed to stare at him for a minute she reached into the pocket carefully and pulled out a piece of notebook paper she handed it to me.

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _It is now two weeks into the_ _ **Zombie Apocalypse**_ _, and I am sad to inform you that I have been bitten. I remember your mom telling me how much of a worry wart you are especially during the death of your brother. Daiki was a sweet boy and I miss him dearly which is why after his death I couldn't stand to be around and left you and your mother. Don't worry your baby brother is safe although I can't say the same for your dear stepmother she died giving birth. You have a sister Ami Allie Haruno, Asuma took both of them they heard of a safe place a recently formed island off the coast of Cali. Be careful._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy_

 _P.s. I attached a picture of your step mom, Dai, and I. I also attached another of Ami, Dai, and I keep us in your thoughts._

I folded it and stood up as I made my way to my back pack I then placed the two pictures and the note in my backpack. I picked up a shovel as I went over to him, I pulled him to the back of the school but I was surprised when Sasuke helped me pull him to the back door and opened it up. Then everyone piled out with shovels in hand, they helped me dig my father's grave.

There's the second chapter not as action filled sorry but I felt like Sakura needed closer with her father before the story could move on. Please review to make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I awakened that night to a swift nudge to my side; I looked up to see Sasuke. The others were gathering up there things, I did the same with mine. Sasuke helped as fast as he could then I heard a loud growl. I looked to Sasuke but he just shook his head and continued I didn't see it till we were outside it growled loudly. Sasuke pushed me into an rv and to the back he handed me an first aid kit and pushed me to Neji. Who looked to have fallen down a hill then he sat up front with Kakashi I fixed him up then sat by Ino. Sasuke then came back and motioned me to follow we went up stairs to their was a room with three twin beds, laid in a row across the room. He sat on the one closes to the wall then Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata came in.

"We'll sleep an hour then switch with Kakashi and them," He said the others paired up probably with guys they liked I'd have to ask them about it later Hinata layed in bed with Naruto on the right bed with Hinata, Neji lied in the middle with Tenten, and I was supposed to be sleeping with Sasuke. He patted beside him next to the wall I laid there staring at the wall I felt Sasuke lie down in bed beside me.

* * *

I was awakened a hour later Sasuke's arm was wrapped around me securely I tried to get up but when I looked back Sasuke stared up at me. I made a move to get up again only to be pulled back down; he nuzzled my nose and then gave me a peck on the cheek. I stared at him like he was crazy and for a few minutes I figured he was I mean he's hot like a forbidden angle sent to Earth to tempt me to sin. I wanted to so badly, I wanted to sin with him. Is it even a sin? If the world has ended was it a sin to be with him? I must have sinned because God was surely punishing me and wasn't the lords angels supposed to be brought home. So I must have sinned so badly that he didn't want me. So why was I thinking about this, so I stopped thinking leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back and then moved back, he gave me a smirk then stood pulling me with him.

"You don't know how long I waited for that," he said "but we can't do this its wrong in Gods eye's I see this," he held up the cross that hung across my neck "I may not believe in it but I respect you do and I won't tempt you."

"Thank you," I said smiling to myself.

"There's no need to thank me," he said we woke the other and walked out of the room Kakashi stopped to allow Sasuke to switch with him.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Cali where your brother is he needs you," Sasuke said.

"Thank you," I said.

"No worries," he said I leaned down and pecked him on his cheek then sat in the seat beside him.

That's when he stopped a car was broke down on the side of the road and someone was inside it wasn't fling wildly to get out of the restraints. It's as if time stopped for the car and the passengers inside it, there was a let's check it out as we got out. The first thing I heard when I got out was wailing but not the wailing of zombies I've been used to. I walked over to the back side of the car I peered in a baby sat in a seat he appeared to be alive but I wouldn't know till I checked it out I tried to open the door. It was locked Sasuke stood in the doorway of the rv they voted me in charge of checking it the guy in the front seat stared at my he had the same black hair as Sasuke and the same eyes. He was clearly alive he opened the door and unlocked it I opened the door and bent down to get the baby out I heard growls and the door slam shut I quickly undid the seat belt so I could take the car seat with me. When I looked up what I thought to be the guy's door was not true because the Rv speed away. I looked down to the baby he was very much alive his face didn't have the ash grey look that the other zombies had. I looked down the road and noticed why they left a very large group of zombies were coming I knew I was going have to fight them off they wouldn't leave if not unless they found something more editable to eat that rarely happens. I placed the baby in the car and shut the doors, I brought out my sword a zombie came at me to my left I sliced off its head. Something tried to grab me but I spun swooping of its head then another head in front of me.

"Off with your heads too," I smirked I sliced down three more and then one lunged at me I sliced his arms off one by one then I then drove it between its eyes, I walked back to the car and opened the door I figured the baby was really Hungry but I had to get somewhere save I looked in the car to find a dipper bag It had very few dippers, some glass bottles, and a few outfits.

I decided it was time to flee the scene; I started walking follow in the route that the rv took previously to my taking. I walked for thirty minutes till I came upon a car I walked to the driver's side and tried to start it. It started perfectly I quickly placed the baby in the backseat, I got in the front seat but then I started thinking I've never driven before and I worried about wrecking. I could think about it though I had to drive I had to get us out of here, so I drove I drove till the car ran out of gas then I wondered does anyone in the rv miss me do they care. I pulled the baby out and started walking again; I listened to his hunger cries I couldn't do anything I had longed for food myself. That was till I saw a house I wondered if there was food there, I stepped in the yard and found a cow grazing on the grass I wondered if it was safe to milk I decided to wait and see if I could find something else. I did in the house they had some formula that I figured was safe. The house was a two story I made my way up to an upstairs bedroom I checked out a bedroom I figured it was safe I then went down stairs where I tested the electric and when I found out it worked I heated up a bottle and I feed it I wondered the gender. Bang!

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

So I couldn't wait to post it it's a little sort sorry.

Thanks to Jordan60 who reviewed and didn't get a thanks.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

BANG! BANG! There were footsteps and they seemed to be coming from down stairs. BANG! I screamed I ran back up to the room that I had checked earlier. BANG! I heard the cracking of a door. BANG! It finally gave way, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I placed the baby in the closet. I heard a voice say who closed the basement door, and then they shouted Hello! I knew not to answer, the doorknob rattled I moved closer to the wall that's when the baby let an ear pitching wail. Whoever was beyond the door banged louder I ran over to the baby and tried to hush the baby. I didn't hear the here the door open to the left of me or fell the teeth dig into my throat everything went black.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"What do we do with the baby," a voice asked it sounded ruff and male.

"And her, what do we do with her," another asked this time it was female.

"Let me help her," someone else said.

"I am so very confused did the baby f*cking bite her," another male asked.

"No Kakuzu bite her he's a zombie man," someone shouted.

"Can't be," they said back.

"He also bite the baby," the other said.

"What do we do," they asked "and where is this baby."

"Pein threw it out the window," the girl said.

* * *

Another short one sorry felt need to get it out. Shout out to my latest reviewer Bears of the west I hope this answers your question I actually wanted to make it the baby but I couldn't make it that evil. I also pondered on making it the spawn of the devil. Tell me how you feel I am still questioning myself on revising to make the baby do it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I awoke again hours later, I heard voices again but this time they were too far away to make out what they were saying. Raised my hand I looked to be turning very pale and I was light headed. I made my way out the window, then I wondered why am I like this shouldn't I be trying to kill someone. I made my way to the grape vine, I found the baby lying on the ground. I picked it up a blue haired girl stared at me with a weird expression almost in disbelief, I looked for a shovel. I found one in the back of the garage. I dug a hole in the ground I lied the baby in the hole. After I buried it back I found some bricks and a chisel in the garage. I chiseled a name that could be used for a boy or a girl. 'Sky' it read, I then felt a hand on my shoulder. The girl stood beside me with an origami flower in her hand she dug a small hole near the bricks and buried the flower in the ground. A guy with long blonde hair and bangs over one of his eyes he held a statue of a bird in the palm of his hands. He bent down and sat it on top of the bricks; it was painted to look like a blue jay starting to take flight. A short man with red/auburn hair came out next he carried some bright blue and pink paint. He explained that he wanted to paint it but didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl I explained I didn't know myself. We decided we would paint it both it took us a while we painted the name black I was glad for the support. A guy with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail he had onyx hair and eyes just like Sasuke.

"He's alive Kazuku is alive he was yelling he said he was alright I tested him and everything," he yelled.

"Can't be," the girl said.

"He is hit me if I'm wrong I think she is the 'cure'," he said.

"What," I asked.

"This is a safe place for some reason zombies don't come near the whole town your two's bites are the only two recorded here ever," He explained "There is one guy who didn't flip out and leave the town he noticed no zombies came in as if it was protected by God. On the walls of this old town that is buried under this town is a prophecy it explained that someone with naturally bright pink hair will shine the light and bring the cure. We didn't know they would be the cure your it."

"We have to test it lets go they would have the shots we could take some blood and inject it into one of those things," the girl said.

"I am Diedara," said the blonde.

"Konan," the girl said.

"Itachi," the long haired man said.

"Sasori."

"I'm Sakura," I explained.

* * *

The mission was successful, but when they asked me to stay I explained I needed to find my brother. They understood I found a car and took off promising to come back when I found him.

* * *

That's it for this one thanks to those who reviewed. This one is a bit longer hoped you like it please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It had been months since I seen my friends I felt loss I had just gotten close to Sasuke and then he was taken from me. I couldn't help but wonder if they had searched for me I highly doubt it though why would they want to be near me. It was winter and snow littered the ground most of the zombies lied on the ground with their heads cut off. That's when the worst thing possible happened someone shot out my tires. I swerved the car spun in several circles as I hit the nearby tree I looked around for where the shot came from but saw no one. Then someone came up to the passenger side of the car, I looked over to notice it was Kakashi. He motioned for me to get out and follow him which I did I remained quiet as we walk a short walk to a School. Inside I saw Asuma and Dai he ran up to me embracing me in a bear hug I kissed him on the head.

"Saks your okay," it was Ino's voice her beautiful long blonde hair shimmered to my right. I took a long look around everyone who was in the RV stood around my even the guy from the car. Everyone except for Sasuke, Asuma had two babies in his arms I wondered where Kurenai his wife was he has dark hair with dark eyes.

"Sasuke's on guard duty once she turn I tied her up," Asuma said.

"Who," I asked.

"My wife," he said.

"Where is she," I replied he led me down a series of creepy hallways we entered a room to our left there sat Kurenai she had long black hair and crimson eyes. "Leave," Sasuke and Asuma stared at me like I was crazy "please I will explain later leave."

"Come on boy she want some alone time with her dead godmother," Asuma said.

I then brought out a needle and a balloon one of those long ones clowns use to make animals I tied it around my arm. I then put the needle in my arm and took some blood which is hard to do I don't see how druggies stuck needles in themselves all the time. I then pushed her head to the side with my hand and opened her mouth to squirt the blood in which Konan and I had figured out was the fastest way to do it. She seemed to pass out afterwards it had happened to the others too I knew she would be alright in a few hours. I then made my way to the back wall and lied against it, I then passed out with a since of purpose.

* * *

"I don't care if she asked for time I can't wait any longer," I heard from Sasuke the door opened and there was a gasp.

"You think she tried to take her life," an unknown voice said.

"No she couldn't have," Sasuke said defending me.

"Then why is she dead," the voice asked.

"She's tired she did a good thing now leave I'm tired to and can someone please untie me," it was Asuma's wife Kurenai.

"How your dead I watched you turn, how are you alive," Asuma said.

"I don't know how it works all I know is a zombie bit me and both I and the zombie woke up alive later," I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Saks It's all a lie there is no safe place what do we do now," Asuma said.

"Why do you ask her Kakashi is the leader he's the one who said we should continue on to here," the unknown voice said.

"But we went on a note from my father," I sat up and glared there I saw the guy from the car looking at me "there is a safe place thirty minutes from where you guys left me, depending on the way you went you would have gone through it or past it."

"Where's the F*cking baby I left you with did you leave it like you should of in the first place," he said.

"No I wasn't strong enough to protect it or myself ," I said as I broke down and cried it seemed like all I have been doing since the start of the apocalypse has been crying.

"Baby don't cry," Sasuke said.

"I am the cause of an innocent persons death why not cry," I said then it hit me what had happened the baby and I were disposable we were left for dead.

"It's not your fault," I heard from Kurenai.

"No you know what you are very right Kurenai it's whoever left me for dead fault," I said it was my turn to ask for answers.

"Sai he pushed me and I hit my head on the counter before anyone could get to him he was too far away from you," Sasuke said he walked over and sat beside me he pulled me into his arm he nuzzled my head.

"Sakura," Kurenai said "Do you want me to tell you how much he missed. It's horrible being a zombie because all you want to do is kill good people and you can sit there and hear and comprehend what they're staying but you don't have control of yourself. I listened to him so many times about how he loves you and wished you were here with him." I looked to Sasuke he was blushing and he looked away I kissed him on the nose.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing. Please review some more.


End file.
